1. The Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for handling elongate members and to rod handling devices in particular.
2. The Relevant Technology
Drill rods, such as kelly rods, core barrels, and the like, are often handled manually when transferring drill rods from a rod stack to a position on the feed frame of a conventional drill rig. Once on the feed frame, the drill rods are coupled to a drill string. Drill rods are also often handled manually when removing the drill rod from the drill string. The manual handling of the drill rods may be difficult due to the size of the drill rod. For example, drill rods are often long enough and of a diameter that makes it difficult to grip and handle the rods with hands alone.
Some devices have been provided that latch onto the drill rods that include clamps that engage the rods and handles that allow an easier grip for the operator. While such devices may allow for engagement of the drill rod, such devices may become unintentionally disengaged, resulting in an operator dropping the drill rod.
The subject matter claimed herein is not limited to embodiments that solve any disadvantages or that operate only in environments such as those described above. Rather, this background is only provided to illustrate one exemplary technology area where some embodiments described herein may be practiced.